Would You?
by ZombieDuke
Summary: Would you? Could you? It all comes down to want and worth with just the touch of mercy with beauty shining through. Part 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII or any items/characters/locations. It all belongs to the gods at Square Soft /SquareEnix. Making no money off of this!

Author's notes: Got inspired after reading "Lestat Smile" and "Bed of Nails" by Chikara. Go read her stuff damn it! It's good! Takes place pre-game when Cloud was in SOLDIER.I've gotta give thanks to Silver Kitsune for letting me rant about Ganon and Link, and Kumi Toki.

Reviews: Flames will be posted and mocked. I don't care what you brats think, understood? All other reviews are welcomed with open arms.

Warnings: Not even sure this rates a NC-17, more like R. AU, man/man, random thoughts, and slight cheese.

**Would you?**

Would you cry as I broke you, sliced the skin from your flesh, shattered your bones and tore your hair? Would you beg for mercy as I tore the muscles from your back, legs, stomach and arms? Would your eyes slowly dull as I drained your blood from your body?

_"Shhhh," Sephiroth whispered, stroking the shaking blondes back. "It's all right." _

Would you forgive me?

_Wide blue eyes stared into Mako green, uncertainty, fear and hesitation shining in those young eyes._

Would you forgive me as I stole your memories and burned your soul? Would you forgive me as I tortured your body and destroyed your mind?

_Small whimpers, the sound of cloth rustling and incessant mumbles as moonlight scored through the window, surrounding both Cadet and General to the light, covering their naked, shifting bodies on the bed._

Would you still love me even through all this and more? Would you still curl into my arms at night and lose yourself in your dreams, unaware of the danger of being in my embrace?

_Trembling, shaking from the touches, the sensations and the feeling of fullness. Whimpers escaping trembling lips and small moans fill the air as they're caught and kissed until the shaking stops and the need for warmth is awakened_.

Would you forgive me after all that and still want me by your side, even with all I have done to you?

_"Sephiroth…"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Do… you…l-l-like…?"_

_"Shhhh,"_

_Kisses to a sweaty shoulder, warms arms hugging, reassuring the pale youth._

_"More then like, little one."_

_"Oh…"_

Forgive me, for I know not what I've done to have you…

_"Me too..."_

Forgive me, for I will kill those that stand in the way of having you.

_Warm smiles in the day of light, eyes alight with pleasure as the sea laps bared feet and black boots; Laughter, soft and musical as fingers tease through the warm salt water, skimming the quiescent surface._

Forgive me, for I am lost without you.

_"Cloud?"_

_"Yes?"_

_Wicked green eyes, wicked grin and the blonde knows that look and can't help but smile back, albeit flushed and body squirming beneath knowledgeable hands. Body, long and hard, covers the lithe body beneath, leans down and in hails the scent of youth._

_"Mine."_

_"Yes."_

Forgive me.

**End.**

**EndNote:** keeps scrambling this thing! I pray it comes out all right.sighs


	2. Want

Disclaimer: I don't any characters/items/locations; it all belongs to the gods at SquareEnix. 

Author's comments(ZombieDuke): shrugs Read "Would You?" for more info. Note: This is thesequal to "Would You?"

Reviewing: Flame and I post it in my next story. You've been warned. All other reviews are welcomed.

Warning: Character death, depression.

**Want**

It's so easy to believe the lie after saying it so many times…

"We have to kill him!"

"He'll destroy us all!"

"He was never human to begin with!"

Yet I know, deep down, past all the lies and falsehoods is were the truth is.

"We don't have any choice!"

Is it the real you that has done this? The real you who stared up at the stars with the most puzzled expression on your face as you struggled to not show how your body ached from the Mako treatments?

"Kill him now!"

I can't anymore, I can't kill you again. It hurts too much.

"Cloud... put the knife down…"

I don't want to be in this world without you…

"CLOUD!"

My angel, that gleam that you hide in your eyes to those that don't know you, my beautiful perfect angel…

"SOMEONE GET A CURE MATERIA!"

I don't want to be without you.

**End.**


	3. Worth

Disclaimer: Don't any characters/items/locations. It all belongs to the gods at Square Soft/Square Enix.

Author's comments: Would you believe that "Would You?" was originally going to be a Ganon/Link story? Twisted, eh? Here's the sequal to "Want." which was the sequal to "Would You?".

Flamers: Ya'll know the drill! Flame and be posted!

Warnings: Cheese galore o0

Reviews: Are happily welcomed:3

Thanks: I wish to thank everybody who has reviewed both on and This is for you guys!

**Worth**

_Meek, unsure, voice soft and scared._

"I-I d-don't know."

_So scared._

Harsh green eyes glint in the fluorescent light of the office.

"Don't know what Cadet?"

Face burning, body shaking in terror. Didn't know this man, never knew this man before now.

_I'm sorry…_

"I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-k-"

"STOP STUTTERING!"

Head snapping up, eyes wide with fear and blue eyes brimming with tears.

Silence.

_Oh god, forgive me, please._

"I think that will be all General." The man in the blue suite says, standing from his chair and walking past the nearly broken Cadet towards the doorway.

_ImsorryImsorryImsorry._

Green eyes soften as soon as the man leaves and the sound of shifting leather fill's the office.

"Cloud…"

One step forward and one step back, cat and mouse as old as time and life itself.

"Cloud." Firmer this time, green eyes fixed on the retreating youth.

_Dummy, stupid idiot!_

Tears roll down cheers turned pink with humiliation.

_How could I have been so stupid!_

Strong hands grab narrow shoulders and pull the youth into an embrace of warmth.

"Cloud…" Softer this time, a hint of desperation hidden but somehow making it through with that one word alone.

_Never wanted, never loved._

"I'm sorry,"

_LiesliesLIES!_

Finally the youth breaks down, clinging and sobbing into that cruel warm embrace that could break him with a mere flick of the wrist.

_Weak, childish and ignorant of everything the universe has to cruelly tease him with._

"Shhhh," Gently, slowly, leather gloves tip the youths face up and one that should knew better, the one that holds all the cards, bends down and softly kisses away the tears, feels the burning warmth of cheeks beneath his lips and berates himself for hurting such an innocent creature he had no right to hold.

Don't understand, don't understand; The mantra running through the blondes head as he tips his head up, mouth parting open and eyes the colour of a clear sky closing at the feel of lips against his.

_Warmth, dummies don't deserve such warmth._

Chokes back a sob at the flick of a tongue seeking permission against his lips and squeezes his eyes tightly.

_Dreaming, this isn't real._

Blue eyes open and the youth pull's himself away from the older man, hands rising to push against the strong chest.

_I'm so stupid…_

"Cloud," Hands move to cup the blondes face, brushing aside stray tears. "I have two faces."

_Dummy—what?_

Confusion shines brightly in the Cadet's face, puzzled expression staring into the Generals.

"One face is for the public, for the soldiers and the battles."

Felt the pounding heart-beat underneath his fingertips.

"The other is private and for you alone."

_Mind blank and eyes wide._

"Me?" whispered, body frozen.

Warmth in such green eyes; can't help but stare in awe.

"You,"

_I'm_..._ not worthless…?_

Feels tears sting his eyes but this time for a different reason.

"Me." Whispered so reverently and felt the hands slide to his waist, tugging him back into that sinfully warm embrace.

"You."

**End.**

Its hard making myself purposely depressed, damn it!


	4. Mercy

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of its characters/items/locations. It all belongs to the gods at Square Soft/SquareEnix.

Author's notes: I've had this idea in my mind for the longest time so now it's posted! Huzzah! I haven't played the game in a while now but think of Cloud being poisoned ala his time in Hojo's lab rather then the coma he's in during the game.

Reviews: Are welcomed! Flamers are openly mocked and sacrificed to Ganon's and Sephiroth's poker games.

Special Thanks: KomiKitty, squalmasy, Tainted Dreams, person, Deirde Irving, Rosemary, Auron Revolutionist, Orin Drake, Kumi, Anon, Kiira-chan, Xelena, RuByMoOn17, Chiikara, DarkMaster2, Punk Debutante. THANK YOU ALL! hugs

Warnings: Cheese and some changing of the game events!

**Mercy**

Lights scattered through the sky and Cloud looked up, face blank, head lolling to the side, and mind without thought as he stared out the window.

"Will… will he be alright?"

A women's voice in the other room of the small cottage that they were in but Cloud didn't care, didn't notice, just heard the words and lost those as his head rolled forward and his fingers twitched.

"He's Mako poisoned, I'm sorry. There's a very slim chance he'll return to normal."

Blue eyes blinked at the sound of the door opening and closing, before turning to look back outside, staring at the people walking by. Heard the front door opening and closing before footsteps walked into the room he was in.

"Cloud…" a kiss to his forehead and the blonde looked up, watching as tears rolled down the women's cheeks. "Don't worry; I'll take care of you."

"Nuuuh…"

He watched as she pressed a hand over her mouth, chocking back a sob before turning and leaving the room.

More lights danced before his eyes and Cloud blinked, feeling goose bumps rise on his arms and turned his head to the side, feeling something or someone behind him.

"Muhh…?"

Hands clenched, legs locking and pain shooting throughout his body as he rocked forward, attempting to sooth the rippling pain of his body.

"What have they done to you?"

The sound of heavy boots on the floor walking in front of him and Cloud swallowed, trying to follow the movements but failing as his head rolled forward, leaving him to stare at the black boots. Leather gloves gently ran over his shoulder and Cloud watched, hypnotized, as they moved to his chin, tipping his head up until he stared into the face of a man.

"Hunn, hunnh!"

"Shhh," the man whispered, leaving down to kiss the blonde's forehead, trying to sooth the poisoned youth. "Sleep," the man said and Cloud frowned, suddenly feeling his muscles relax and squinted at the man with long silver hair, confused and feeling more tired by the second.

"I won't leave you like this, I promise."

Mind muddled and losing that brief strand of confusion, Cloud's eyes closed just as more light exploded before his eyes, leaving him to dream of stars that twinkled like crystals in the night sky and warm arms that held tight to him, keeping him safe from harm.

"I promise."

**End**

HAH! Take that you damn plot bunnies!


	5. Beauty

Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 or any of it's characters/items/locations. It all belongs to the gods at Square Soft/Square Enix. I'm just playin' with these two for a while.

Author's comments: I want a love story! God damn it, I WANT A LOVE STORY! Something sweet but not cavity causing sighs. That's where this comes in I guess. I don't know. Maybe I'm seeking the more love from the smut stories but who knows. Also, readers get the nice shiny italic version not seen on warnings are in effect! Flamers are burned and reviewers are welcomed!

Special thanks to: KomiKitty, squalmasy, Tainted Dreams, person, Deirde Irving, Rosemary, Auron Revolutionist, Orin Drake, Kumi, Anon, Kiira-chan, Xelena, RuByMoOn17, Chiikara, DarkMaster2, Punk Debutante, Setsuna (btw, it appears your review for "The Lab" was eaten by computer)

**Beauty**

You've spent so much time hiding in the shadows, afraid to step out but don't worry; I will keep you safe through this life and the next one. Until you can stand on your own feet, and together we can fight as one. But until then, I will guard you, I will watch your back, and do what I can to keep you safe from danger.

_"You're beautiful, do you know that?" Half whispered, half-murmured in the pre-dawn light of the bedroom. Long, artistic fingers calloused from holding a sword since childhood slid through gold silken locks before settling on the nape of the blonde's neck, rubbing the fragile bones there that would crumble to dust if squeezed hard enough before sliding down and sliding over the small bumps of the youth's vertebrae_.

I can never get over how soft your hair feels, how silken it is and how it manages to stay spiky regardless of whatever happens, only drooping when you're sad, wet or tired. I know you try and hide your feelings, how you hide in the back of classes and stand on the outskirts of gatherings, afraid of getting too close. Maybe that is why I can never get over how affectionate you are, how your eyes darken with the first taste of lust, how they brighten and sparkle like pure Mako when you're in my arms. I don't deserve you. I know this now. I don't deserve your kindness, your gentleness, your hesitant touch and innocent kisses. I don't deserve any of it but I'll be damned if I let you go.

_"Mmmm...?" pale eyelashes flutter and glazed blue eyes open, gazing up at the older man with such an expression of honest exhaustion. They widen as the hand on his back slides down to cup his bottom; swollen pink lips part in a breathless gasp as his rump is squeezed before the hand moves upward, finally resting on the small of his back, rubbing the suddenly tensed muscles. _

_"Don't worry," That same murmuring voice and blue eyes flutter close, lithe body shifting closer into the man's embrace, and silence once more in the room as green eyes watch the youth fall back to sleep, feels the gentle rise and fall of the body next to his and closes his eyes, leaning into the small body, seeking the blonde's warmth to chase away the night time monsters that lurk his dreams. _

My beauty, my innocent; you are mine and I will never, EVER let you go.

**End. **

Yes, I know it's sappy…. BUT I DON'T CARE! MUWAHAHAHA!


	6. Paradise

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII or any of it's characters/items/locations. It all belongs to the gods at SquareEnix/Square Soft.

Author's notes: It's been a rough couple of weeks! Anyways, here's another chapter! Plus, it's short!

Warnings: SUPER FLUFF! M/M, yet more fluff, a touch of corn and just a light sprinkling of annoyingly cutness!

_**Paradise**_

Cloud smiled and tilted his face upwards towards the heavens. Everything was so different here: the light, the sounds and even the smell itself was different in the head of Costa del Sol. He had left the hotel that he had been assigned to in the pre-dawn light to see why people called this place paradise. He was disobeying direct orders by doing this and if he were to be caught….

"What are you doing up so early?" The sound of annoyed muttering made Cloud open his eyes and glance over his shoulder, eyes widening in surprise.

"You're not dressed." Indeed, the silver haired man was not wearing his usual amour and had chosen to wear a fluffy white bathrobe with plain vanilla slippers on his feet.

Sephiroth merely raised an eyebrow and the blonde flushed, feeling jade green eyes trailing over his half-naked body. "I could say the same for you."

Shrugging, Cloud turned back towards the still warming sky and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth seep into his bones. He shivered as he felt cotton clothed arms warp around his waist, causing goose bumps to form on his skin even as he felt Sephiroth rest his head on his own.

"You didn't answer my question." The wounds sounded less annoyed, more warmth to them and Cloud nestled himself in those strong arms, head bowing as lips traced the outline of his ear.

"I wanted to see why people called this place paradise," Cloud whispered, feeling a different kind of warmth spread through him as the arms around his waist tightened and the lips at his ear drifted down to his neck.

"And have you?" Sephiroth asked, pulling his lips away and gazed down curiously at the blonde in his arms. Silence between them until finally Cloud turned in the tall man's grip and sky blue met jade green.

"I think I can see why people would call this place paradise, yes." Cloud said, tilting his head upwards, wrapping his arms around the man's neck even as Sephiroth teased him with a kiss.

"Then Cloud," the silver haired man whispered, smiling as those blue eyes closed in absolute trust. "Take me to the promised land."

"Only for you," Cloud whispered as his breath was finally stolen by a kiss.

_**End.**_

A/N: Yes, even**I** can recognize this chapters cheesiness but it still makes me go "Awe!" so THERE! GAHAHAHA!


	7. Did you?

Discalimer: I do not own FF7 or any of its item/characters/locations it all belongs to SquareSoft/Square Enix. This here plot IS mine though I do bite.

Writer: ZombieDuke

Comments: It's been an insane time these past few months.

Warnings: reference to male/male.

Reviews: Read and review! I need all the cheerfulness I can get. Flames will be displayed and publicly mocked. Plus it only encourages Zack and Sephiroth.

**Did you?**

It's sunny… Did you know that?

I can hear the birds, the bees and the wind smells so sweet.

It's gorgeous here… Tifa seems happy. She pregnant finally, you should see her glow when she talks about the baby… I think she wants to move to Costa del Sol and stay there for a few years… as a family.

I, I don't know much about families. Just my mom and I never knew my dad, who he was or anything, I guess you can't really miss what you never had.

It… it's getting worse. I don't think Tifa suspects anything wrong but I know Vincent keeps giving me these _looks_ that just go all the way through me. Like he knows that I'm not… not…

Normal. But I've never been normal, have I? Never felt safe, never felt warm or able to escape from the world… Except with you.

I miss you. I miss you so much it hurts all the way down my spine, all the way to my gut and just squeezes my throat until I can't breathe...

I found a shoe box at the Gold Saucer in the safety deposit box you bought for me… and found the letter you wrote…

Why didn't you tell me then what was going on…? Why not tell me of the Mako treatments or the medication Hojo had put you on? _why?_

I-I can't be mad at you. I know it wasn't you who did all those horrible acts, who killed those people wh-who _killed_ Aeris.

It wasn't you.

Tifa's calling me. Her feet get so cold even though it's summer…

I love you. Did you know that? Did you know that when b she /b twisted your mind, your body and soul? I have always loved you. I'll love you until I die, until the planet takes my soul into the Lifestream and I'll love you even when this planet itself dies.

Please… wait for me a little longer…

**End.**


	8. Good Boy

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't have anything, all characters/items/locations belong to Square Enix /Square Soft.

A/N: Thought of this after watching the end of _Big Love_ where Nikki and Bill are talking.

_**Good Boy **_

"You're a good boy."

He shivered at the husky toned words and couldn't hide the blush that crawled across his face and down his slightly tanned throat.

"Y-yeah?" He asked shyly, ducking his gaze as he hesitatingly rested his hands against the toned, pale chest before him. He let out a soft whimper as the hands that had been rubbing his back drifted around his side to the front of his coat, slowly unbuttoning each button at a time.

"Very much. I'm so proud of you."

The words came out as a purr and He raised his head, locking onto intense green before quickly looking away as the blush on his cheeks darkened. His coat was opened, and he obediently lifted both arms as his shirt was pulled off of him and tossed onto the floor along with the coat. He swallowed nervously as he felt those wide hands trace across his bare side, making Goosebumps appear on his arms and shoulders, his soft pink nipples hardening at the light touch.

He moved his hands, letting them rub the strong, wide shoulders and held his breath as he was lifted, as though a feather, and cried out as a tongue rasped against one of his pink buds. He ground downwards, trying to squirm closer to that wicked mouth, but moaned as he felt something firm grind against his ass.

"Proud…?" He whispered, tilting his head back and moaning haplessly one of those large hands slid down and unbuckle his belt in record speed before sliding in to grip him tightly, but gently.

"Proud." The voice had moved to next to his ear, the velvet growl made him shake. He whimpered as he felt them shift so he lay against the couch. Wicked, green eyes starting down at him watched as He shifted and groaned under the welcomed weight of the man on top.

"You're a good boy, never forget that."

And he didn't.

**End.**

A/N2: I'm not dead, just been tired.


End file.
